Out Of All People
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: James Diamond is a high rank gang leader with his wing man Carlos Garcia. They are sworn enemys with Logan Mitchell. James see's a certain blonde boy out side his window one day and starts feeling something. But when he fins out Kendall is Logans cousin, can he get past that for love? Or will he have to let him go? KAMES! Dom!James Sub!Kendall gang related stuff, language.
1. Chapter 1

"James we have been here for SIX HOURS, he's not doing ANYTHING but being boring, can we leave now?" Carlos whined, pressing his nose against the glass and leaving foggy imprints on the window.

"No, I know he's up to something and I gotta find out what it is." James turned to see Carlos and grimaced at his childlike antics. "Now shut up and stop being a little girl." He reverted his gaze back out the drivers side window and let his eyes wander up the patterned steps of the house.

You see, James and Carlos are spying on a rival gang leader; Logan Mitchell. Why? Because James believe he's up to something big. Whivh makes sense since he hasn't attacked anyone or anything lately. The older boy stared absently at the brickwork of the house, starting to feel a little stir-crazy himself when an unfamiler subject began to make his way up the steps. The new blonde boy came up to the guards and James felt his eyes widen as they let him though.

"What the hell?" James questioned mostly to himself.

Before the outrageously tall boy disappeared inside the house he turned around in James' direction. He sunk back into his seat before remembering the tinted windows. A navy trenchcoat was draped loosly around his awkward frame and the sleeves were rolled up so James could see the scattering of tatoos on his must have been staring a little too intently because he brought out of his thoughts by Carlos poking his uppr arm rather forcefully.

"It sucks."

"What sucks?" James asked half knowing what his best friend and second in command gang member ment.

"Blondie over there." he says as he ppints and James looks where he's pointing.

"Spit it out!" James half yelled in annyance.

"That's Logan's cousin."

James was shocked. He was shocked by the fact someone that beautiful was related to someone as such scum. But what surprised him more was that Carlos knew who he was and that he's Logan's cousin. He wanted to know who he was and how Carlos knew.

"Okay, first off what's his name and how the hell do you know that?" James asked on the edge of his seat gripping the stringing wheel hard.

Carlos simply answered, "I found out when I was spying on Logan for you when you had to go take care of Dak many weeks ago."

"Okay what's his name?" James was getting impatient with lantino friend, hazel eyes staring him down.

"Kendall Knight." Carlos told as he was getting tense under the brunettes gaze then asked "Oh my god...You think he's hot don't you?!"

"What!? No." James lied, he did think the blonde was super attractive and Carlos knew he was gay but he wouldn't let his friend the arguement. Just as Carlos was going to responed James cut off "End of story, now I want you to find out everything you can about him...for you know buiesness purposes."

Carlos rasied an eyebrow at his leader but nodded and wrote his task down so he won't forget. Because anyone who knows Carlos knows he will.

James on the other hand couldn't get Kendall out of his head. He knew what he had to do. Meet the blonde boy and hope for the best.

Logan was sitting in his big leather chair stuying the file in front of him, when he heard the front door slam shut. He looked up from his papers to see Kendall, bursting through the hallway; shoes mudding the oak floors.

"How was work?" Logan took his socked feet off the coffee table and sat up.

He heard foot steps clicking back up the hall, Kendall came into the living room; his work bag knocking against his hip. With a rasied eyebrow, he sat down in one of the plushy recliners.

"Well?" He puched the papers back into the folder; taking it in his hands and resting it in his lap.

"How do you think?" Kendall huffed out in anger to Logan. "It was crap! People have respect for me, they think that just because I'm being polite that I wanna sleep with them." Kendall retorted with a hint of anger. "How's your work?"

"Fine, just planning on taking this guy out and when I say that I don't mean like on a date." Logan explained.

Logan was in the middle of killing his biggest enemy James Diamond. He hated him with a passion and he wanted his territory. But the only way the get that is to take him out.

"Kendall do you need me to kick some ass?" He asked.

"No Logan you know I don't like it when you fight my battles for me. Plus I like working at the diner most days." He said as he took a seat next to his cousin.

Logan just looked at the blonde knowing he didn't wanna talk about this anymore. He returned his focus to the papersin front of him. He had known James for many years and he always got what he wanted. Spoiled bitch. But now it's Logans turn to get what he wanted and what he wanted was James' territory but he needs him dead first. He's not one hunderd percent sure when or how but it will happen.

**Authors note: Okay so I wrote this a few months ago and I loved it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

James was sitting at his desk waiting for his boys to show up for their meeting that they have every other day. If there was one thing that James didn't like it was people being late, and so far they are late by ten minutes. Then with a loud thud of his wooden office door came in Carlos, Mark, Shay, Matt, and Tony.

Carlos is James' right hand man and takes care of anything he may need. Mark is the hit man and a body guard, you know just in case. Shay, Matt, and Tony either guard his house while he's away or helps James with some dirty work if need be. But right now those ranks and jobs ment nothing to James as he glared all five of them down with dark hazel eyes a blaze.

"Where the hell were you guys, jacking off somewhere together?" James asked clearly pissed off at his team.

"Now James, why you need to be like that huh? So we are a little late." Tony said to him. Tony has a thick New York type of accent, bald head with a little chin hair, awesome muscles, head to toe in leather and can kick ass and take names until he's an old man. Plus he's the only one besides Carlos who can talk to James like he's not their leader.

Then there's Matt, who looks like he belongs in seventh grade; not commiting crimes, even though he is nineteen, he has a bit of a baby face, light soft brown hair with light brown eyes that are also dark at the same time, he is very skinny but can also kick as only he's not as buff as Tony, he can defend himself.

Shay kinda looks like James in a way, he has hazel eyes but has blonde almost white hair and is very pale, very buff and has a scar going down his right arm from when he was in a fight, six foot even and just like every guy that works for James, he's wearing leather.

That's James' thing.

Mark has jett black hair that is short and spiked up, baby blue eyes light fair skin, he is the most buff aside from James of course and his the shortest. Only being and even five feet tall people tend to pick on him for but they mean well around here. Plus he can aim, shoot, and fire at any target and hit it everytime. That's why he's the hit man.

But right now all these big tough men are feeling a little scared under James' intense gaze on them. All five of them grab a chair and sit down infront of their leader to hear what he has to say.

"Okay boys I'm going to give you a new target to spy on. He is not to be hurt at any means do you understand?" James asked the five men and they all nodded." His name is Kendall Knight, this is his picture, learn the face study him. Eveything important comes back to me."

Carlos started to giggle.

"What's so funny man?" Mark asked.

"Oh it's just that he has a crush on this guy." Carlos said.

"CARLOS!" James exclaimed.

"Awe does Jamesy Wamesy have a crushy wushy?" Tony teased in a gooie mushy voice that couples make.

"KNOCK IT OFF! Listen, he's Logan cousin and he may know about what he's up to. This has nothing to do with me having a crush on him."

"So you DO have a crush on him?" Shay mused.

"GET OUT AND DO YOUR JOBS!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling anger and embaressed.

They all left the room excpet for Carlos who stayed back to talk with James.

"I thought you wanted me to do this?" Carlos asked.

"I do it's just that with more people it'll get done faster." James answered.

"Right, see you later lover boy." Carlos teased.

All James could do was roll his eyes at his friend before putting his feet up onto his desk, leaning back in the chair and take a quick nap.

It's been a few weeks now and James has gotten a lot of information out of his boys about Kendall. Like how he's nineteen years old, works at the little and almost only dinner down town. He lives with his cousin Logan or what James likes to call him the scum of all L.A. and he is saving up for collage and is single.

That last part secretly made James very happy.

James pulled his car up to the dinner where Kendall works and parked it just outside, that way he can see it from the window. Once inside, he looked around for an empty seat and found one by the windows. He sat down and wait to has his order taken. With full hopes that Kendall is working he looks through the menu. His head snaps up to the sound of foot steps coming near and sure enough it was the object of his desire.

And man he was even better looking up close. He has sandy blonde hair pecking out of a green beanie that matches his bright green eyes. He's wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and black jeans with an aporn that's white with red trim.

"Hello sir, my name is Kendall and I'll be serving you this afternoon." Kendall said as he gave James a polite smile.

James gave him a million dollar smile back, "Yes, um I'll just have a steak and fries please."

"Sure thing." Was the last thing Kendall while writting down the order and then going into the kitchen to give it to the cook through giant metal doors that swung back and forth.

A few minutes later Kendall came back out and over to James, "Do you mind if I sit here your the only one here and I have nithing else to do." Kendall asked.

"Sure." James answered with a smile coming into place on his face.

Kendall took the seat across from James.

While they were waiting on James' food they made small talk about the wheather and then more personal things like each others names. Of course James already knew Kendalls name but he though it would be nice just to talk about what their names were.

"Kendall Knight's my name. What's yours?"

"Diamond. James Diamond." James said with a smile useing his 'Diamond charm'.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at how he did that whole James Bond thing. After another minute or two Kendall heard a little bell go off, he got up and said he'd be right back. Sure enough he came back with James' lunch and placed it on the table.

Kendall sat with James and they talked while James ate. Then they heard the front door open and close. Kendall looked to see it was two of his favorite customers; Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon.

"I have to go." Kendall told James rather quietly before going over to those dirt bags. James felt his blood boil in anger at the very sight of them. He would hope Dak learned his lesson from last time he pissed James off.

"What will it be boys." Kendall asked.

"How about you to go." Jett said with a wink and Kendall pretended to vomit.

"Look we've been through this, if your going to order something on THIS menu then get the hell out of here."

Jett then started to put his hands all over Kendall like normal and Kendall would try and fight but would fail to do so, then was pinned to the closed his eyes for what will happen next.

Then felt nothing happen.

When Kendall opened his eyes Jett was on the floor holding his face, Dak looking like a deer caught in head lights and James who was seething.

"You touch him again and you will die." James seethed out.

And like that they were gone.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thank you." Kendall thanked.

They both smiled at each other and stared into the others eyes. After a minute or two James and Kendall broke the contact and said their good-byes after James paid for his meal. But they gave each the others number to stay in touch before James left. When James got out to his car he was smileing so big it was going to hurt for weeks.

**Authors note: YAY :D Kames is starting to come into form. It's only a matter of time :) Hope you liked it 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, if you can get the acid for-" Logan was cut off mid-sentance when his younger, blonde cousin came in practically dancing with a huge smile on his face. It warmed Logan's heart to see Kendall so happy after what happened to him many months ago. The reason why he's living with Logan in the first place.

His last boyfriend use to beat the holy hell out of him and said if he told anyone he would go to his parents house and murder his family. Thinking that he wasn't all surious, he told Logan about his boyfriend, Travis, and what he said he would do if he told anyone. He only told Logan because he thought the secret would be safe with him. But Travis found out and I think you know the rest. Kendall was only sixteen, and hasn't been the same since. When Logan found out that he went though with it, he wanted to hunt him down and gut him like a fish. Of course when he went to Travis' house the b*** had already skipped town. Logan's been locating him ever since.

Logan excused himself from his gang of followers to go see his cousin and find out why he is so happy, and today of all days. He just worked a twelve hour shift which must have been hell and today was also the anniversary of his family's passing.

"Hey you, why so happy? Not that it's a bad thing." Logan asked, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen to watch his cousin unload his work bag and prepare dinner. Kendall turned around to face his cousin with a huge smile placed upon his face, a real smile and not one of those fake ones that you wear to keep people from worrying about you. "Oh nothing, it's just," he stops then turns away from Logan going back to the task at hand of making supper.

"Just..." Logan edges on for Kendall to finish what he was going to say.

"Well, it's just that I met someone really nice today at work." Kendall said and blushed at the very thought of James smiling sweetly at him and remembering how he saved him from Jett and Dak that afternoon.

"Oh? And who is he?" Logan asked, wanting to know who has caught his baby cousin's attention.

"Well, his name is James and he is SO sweet Logan. He saved me from Jett and Dak this afternoon when they came in."

"Wow, that was really nice of him to do. Are you sure you don't like him just because he saved you from two perverts?" Logan asked, coming more into his kitchen.

"Logan, he's a really sweet guy and very handsome. When he smiles I swear I feel my heart melt, but don't worry I'm going to get to know him better before anything will happen between us." Kendall mused to Logan as he started peeling carrots in the sink.

Then Logan started to think about the name. James. Could it be James Diamond? The very same James Diamond that he's planning to kill in the next few weeks so he can take over his land? If that is the same person and he goes through with killing him, Kendall will be crushed all over again and this time, it will be his fault.

"Did you say his name was James?"

"Yeah."

"James Diamond?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at Kendall even though he doesn't know it because he's busy peeling.

"Yeah, why?"

Logan was going to kick himself for this and he knows it's better to nip this in the bud now than have a big mess to clean up later.

"Kendall, you can't ever date him."

Kendall put down the peeler and the carrot to face Logan with a look of confusion, "Why the hell not Logan? That's MY choice."

"Because I don't want you to. And yes, I know that's your choice but things would be a whole lot easier if you didn't." Logan explained.

Feeling angry, upset, and sad all at the same time, Kendall ran from the kitchen with tears falling from his emerald-green eyes, down his pale face and onto the floor as the thought of not being aloud to see James again sunk in. Who did Logan think he was anyway? Kendall layed down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow and just let the tears fall.

Logan can't stop him from seeing James. If Kendall wants to at least be James' friend then there is nothing in this whole wide world that can stop him. Not even Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James entered his headquarters which also happens to be his house. He was feeling over the moon about a certain blonde waiter that he finally got to meet today. He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall he was in his every thought.

When he went into the livingroom he was greeted by Carlos who was just sitting on his black leather couch watching My Strange Addiction on TLC. James cleared his throat and Carlos nearly jumped half a foot in the air before turning the TV off and standing up straight.

"Hey boss," Carlos said with a bit of a goofy smile, knowing he'd been caught. James just rolled his eyes.  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Actually no, you haven't given me anything to do for today."

"Oh, well than how about you do a patrol or something?" James suggested. Carlos then gave James a childish pout.  
"But Jaaaaames, patrol is so booooring." He whinned.

"Don't care, you're the one who wanted something to do." With that, James left Carlos to go upstairs and into his room. He then stripped down to his boxers and made his way to his attached bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, he put on fresh boxers and a grey muscle shirt with dark skinny jeans and his favorite leather jacket and gloves. When he was done changing, he went back downstairs to take care of buisness.

"Tony, Matt, you two are coming with me. We're going to the warehouse for a special meeting with a very special client." Both Tony and Matt nodded their heads and all three of them left to take care of buisness as usual.

**Authors Note: This chapter was proof read and edited by Ireland Maslow who did an awesome jod :D give her some love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

James pulled up to the warehouse in his black SUV with Tony and Matt in the back seat. He puts it in park and grabs both his ski mask and gun before making his way to the warehouse with his men close on his tail. When he opens the door it creeks loud enough it echoes through the whole building. James, Tony, and Matt make their way inside to meet up with their clients. They enter the first room on the left and see two men, one sitting in a chair and the other standing with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"So, which one of you is Travis?" James asks, he has made deals with this man before, but never has he come in person. That's why this deal is so important.

"I am, and you must be Mr. Diamond?" The man sitting in the chair asks.

"Call me James, is my father. So, mind me asking why you came yourself this time, Travis?" Travis, who wasn't wearing a mask like the others, gave a smirk to James.  
"Oh, you know, I came back to town for a little personal buisness and thought, 'hey why not?'" James nodded and snapped his fingers for Tony to hand over the goods for Travis. Tony opened the case to show Travis and his little helper the drugs and small weapons they wanted. Travis nodded in approval and snapped his fingers for his man to open a case showing money inside. They switched cases without another word, and just like that, the deal was over. James and his men left with their money, leaving Travis behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall was hard at work cleaning tables after rush hour was over. He was on the last table when he heard the door open and close. Thinking nothing of it he just continued on his way back to the supply closet to put away his cleaning supplies for now. When he closed the door to the supply room, the last person he wanted to see was standing right behind it.

Travis.

"Well hello there, how have you been baby?" Travis cooed.

"I'm not your baby." Kendall scowled with full on hate at his ex-boyfriend. Travis then grabbed Kendall by the back of his head and slammed him into the wall making a loud thud as Kendall winced in pain.

"Now baby, you know not to talk to me like that." Travis said in a dark voice that sent chills down Kendall's spine as he looked into his brown eyes, black hair sweeping into them. "Don't you have something to say to me Kendall?"

"I-I'm sorry, T-Travis." Kendall stumbled over his words, trying not to cry in front of Travis. He will be strong and won't give him the statisfaction. Travis just smirked and let go of Kendall, but not before he forced a kiss upon Kendall's quivering lips. He then left Kendall scared and broken like he did years ago. Kendall fell to the floor when Travis got out of sight and started to cry with one thing repeating over and over again in his head.

Travis is back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guess who's back! It's me, Sorry I haven't updated in a while but please understand that I'm going to be very busy from now until Summer time. I'll update when I can :) Enjoy!**

_Kendall was just sitting on his couch watching his favorite TV show Breaking Bad. As he sat there he thought 'How could someone just do that for money? And put his family at risk'. It was late in the afternoon and Kendall was waiting for his boyfriend Travis to come over for it was almost their six month anniversary. Thinking about Travis put butterflies in his stomach. Both good and bad. Travis had been going through some changes lately and whenever he got mad he would take it out on Kendall._

_Of course Kendall being to sweet and having to love him with all his heart never even gave dumping Travis a thought. Kendall was soon drag out of thought by a loud knocking at his front door and by the sounds of it, the knocker didn't sound to happy. Kendall got up and opened the door to see his boyfriend standing there with a pissed off look on his face. Travis stormed in pass Kendall and when right to the kitchen, Kendall just let out a sad sigh and closed the door. He then walked into the kitchen to see Travis drinking some beer he found in the fridge. _

_Travis is three years older then Kendall and he's only sixteen._

_"How was work Travis?" Kendall asked in a timed voice._

_Travis slammed the beer bottle down on the counter so hard Kendall thought it was going to break. He then turned to Kendall with a evil glare on his face that made Kendall cower in fear. "How was __**MY**__ day at work?" Travis came over and slapped Kendall right across the face causing him to fall to the floor holding his cheek in pain. "__**I GOT FIRED!"**__ Travis yelled as he kicked Kendall in the guts a few times, before picking him up and slamming him up against the wall._

_Kendall felt a tear escape his eye as Travis spoke one more time, "You know what's coming next babe..." _

* * *

Kendall jolted awake and gave a load scream. Panting heavily as he stared to calm down and look around where he was. He was in his room at Logan's house, in his bed, surrounded by guards. He's safe and it was just a nightmare. Giving out a loud sigh he laid back down in his bed just staring at the ceiling. A minute later Logan came barging in and turned on the light.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" He asked worried for his little cousin.

"I'm fine Logan just had another one of those dreams." Kendall told him in a soft voice.

"Oh Kendall, you know he can't hurt you anymore right?"

"Yes, well, sort of, you see Logie he came by the diner today." Kendall said as he started to fell tears well up in his eyes.

Logan's face went hard and turned into a scowl when he heard that. He remembers the day he caught that son of a bitch hurting Kendall and he's hated him ever since.

"He's back in town and you're just telling me now?" Logan seethed through his teeth grinding them together.

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Logan." Kendall stuttered.

Logan gave a sigh and gave the bridge of his nose a pinch. He reached over and gave his cousin a hug before leaving him to sleep for the night. He'll ask more about what happened in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Kendall got up and ready for work, he avoided Logan that morning because he knew he'd want him to talk about what happened yesterday and he's just not ready to even speak his name yet.

When the afternoon rolled around he saw a familiar man walk in a sit in his normal spot. Kendall couldn't help but smile. James had been coming in everyday for a week since Jett and Dak gave him trouble. To bad he wasn't around yesterday to help with his ex-boyfriend. Kendall then made his way over to James to take his order.

"Hey you, what will it be today?" Kendall asked holding his order booklet smiling sweetly at James. James smiled sweetly back at him at looked up to him with those amazing hazel eyes.

"I'll have my usual please." He said with a thousand watt smile.

"Sure thing." Kendall wrote down his usual and left to hand it to the cook. A few minutes later he came back with his food. He was about to walk away when James cleared his throat to get his attention, he turned to face him, smiled and said, "Yes?"

"I was wondering, that um... Maybe if you weren't busy this Saturday that you'd like to, uh, spend the day, with me?" James asked in a sweet hopeful voice. How could Kendall say no?

"I'd love too."

"Great! Meet me at the park at high noon this Saturday."

"Will do." Kendall said as he turned with a smile on his face.

Maybe now he can finally get over his last boyfriend after all. But then something hit him.

How will Logan feel?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So this is the scene I think some people have been waiting for with this story. KAMES DATE SCENE! :D But of course Travis is in here just so you get the idea of what he was really like a little more. Enjoy :)**

_"You know what's coming next Kendall. So just get on your feet already." Travis demanded as Kendall got off of the floor he was pushed down to. When he stood up Travis took a hold of him with a firm grip and threw him onto the couch. That couch was not soft and when Kendall hit it all of his air was knocked out of him. He closed his eyes in pain but knew that his boyfriend was looking at him with a evil smile on his face. He got right on top of Kendall. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kendall knew what that meant it meant that he was going to force sex upon him even if he did give in to his boyfriend Travis was not one to go easy with anything. He was quite the asshole when it came to feelings and he didn't give a shit about Kendall's._

_Travis ripped off both of there clothes and began to bring pain to Kendall in a way that no one should ever feel pain. Kendall tried to hold back all the pained sobs and tears because every time he'd let one out Travis would get more and more meaner by the minute._

_When Travis was done with his boyfriend a thought came to mind. One that no one should ever think about doing to someone they even once had kind feelings for. Travis went into the kitchen and found the biggest knife Kendall had, went back into the living room and stabbed his boyfriend in the stomach. Kendall felt the pain surge through his body as cool metal entered his body and he felt warm liquid run down his abdomen from when his was stabbed. Travis drew the knife out of him and Kendall feel to the floor thinking that today was his last day to live. When out of nowhere a gun shot went off and got Travis in the shoulder holding the knife. It feel to the ground laying beside Kendall. He looked to see who shot Travis and it was his cousin Logan. Kendall was lucky he was coming over today._

_"Get away from him you piece of shit!" Logan yelled._

_Travis got out of there as fast as he could. Logan made his way over to his cousin who was dying on the floor, and that's all Kendall remembers of that day before things fade to black..._

* * *

Kendall woke up in a cold sweat that morning breathing fast but he knew it was only a dream and that it can never hurt him. He picked up his phone to look at the time and saw it was ten thirty. Today is Saturday, the day he's going to hang out with James. The very thought of James makes him weak in the knees. His perfect snow white teeth, golden hazel eyes and milk chocolate brown hair with lightly tan skin makes Kendall feel all gooey on the inside. Kendall jumps out of bed and goes over to his closet to pick out an outfit for his hang out time with James. He picks black skinny jeans, light blue t-shirt, grey plaid hoodie, lime green Vans and a Forrest green beanie.

Feeling happy with how he looks he makes his way down stairs to get something quick to eat before leaving. He made some toast and put a little jam on it, ate it up quick and was about to leave when Logan called him to the living room. "Kendall! Could you come here please?" Logan called out for him. Kendall made his way to the living room to see Logan sitting there in his big leather chair that could hold maybe two more people.

"Yes?"

"You look nice. Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Out." Kendall replied.

"Out?" Logan repeated.

"Yes, I'm going out and I'm going to be spending the day with a friend." Kendall told hopping that Logan would drop it so he could leave to meet up with James.

"A friend? Who?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Kendall said sounding annoyed.

Kendall turned on his heels and went out the door before Logan could ask anything more. He made his way for the park and sat on a bench waiting for James.

* * *

Logan sat back in his huge leather chair as the front door slammed shut behind Kendall. Where could he be going? "Luke, follow him and find out who he's just 'hanging out' with. I have to know." Logan instructed, Luke gave a nod then left with-out a word. Kendall may be family but that doesn't mean he can't keep tabs on him right?

* * *

Kendall sat there waiting for James, and with-in about fifteen minutes he came into view and Kendall couldn't help but smile. James was wearing blue jeans, a white V-neck shirt with a black unbuttoned vest and black sunglasses. It was the first time Kendall ever saw him in light colors. James made his way over to Kendall and smiled at him. "So, you ready to go Blondie?" James asked and Kendall nodded his head yes and they were off.

They walked to the mall and hung around in the food court just talking up a storm, laughing, having a great time. All the while they were falling more and more for each other.

" And she thought it was real." James said as he laughed at his own joke, Kendall laughing too. "So, you like working at the diner?"

"It's okay I guess." Kendall answered looking down into his strawberry milkshake.

"What's wrong?" James asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just, some people who come in are such pigs. I'm surprised I haven't done something rash about it yet." Kendall tells. James feels anger rise in him but keeps his cool. He takes a deep breath to compose himself."So, what do you do for work?" Kendall asks taking a sip from his milkshake.

"Well, I'm going to lie to you, so I might as well get it out of the way. I'm a leader of a gang."

Kendall stops sipping and looks at James for a moment. At first he thought he was joking, but the serious look on James' face told him he wasn't. "That's cool."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I know people who do what you do. But I'm not in their gang." Kendall says.

After a while the two head back to the park around dinner time. When they got there they were about to say their good-byes when, "Kendall, umm... Before you go there is something I have to do."

"Okay. What is it?" Kendall asked. He got his answer when James cupped his face and smashed their lips together in a sweet passionate kiss. Kendall kissed back and wrapped his arms around James' neck to bring him closer. The two made out for a little time being and broke apart when air was needed. They said their good-byes and went home with smiles on their faces and new found love in their hearts.

What they didn't know was that there were people watching them. Not just Luke, but someone who could ruin their relationship forever and that very person smiled evilly for he had a plan coming together.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kendall walked through the front door of his shared home with his cousin Logan he was called to the living room right at that moment. Logan didn't sound to happy, as Kendall walked closer to where Logan was his heart rate went up. He could feel his heart almost jumping out of his chest it was beating so hard. Logan, who was in his huge leather chair had a very serious look on his face, hands together, and a glare on his face. "Sit down Kendall." Logan instructed. Kendall sat down in the chair in front of Logan. "So, tell me Kendall. How was your date with James?" Logan said sounding kind of pissed off. The question shocked Kendall. He didn't tell him what he was doing or who he was going out with.

"How do you..." Kendall asks but is stopped by Logan putting his hand up.

"Look Kendall there is no easy way for me to say this but you can never see James again." Logan said and as those words left his mouth it cut Kendall in the heart like a knife through butter. Who the hell was Logan to tell him who he can and can not date?

"You can't stop or make me." Kendall said feeling anger boil up inside of him, all the while sending Logan a glare.

"I can and will!" Logan said a little too loudly, it was just under a yell but it was still pretty loud.

"You can't do shit!" Kendall yelled back at him.

"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING HELP YOU!" Logan screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING SHIT LOGAN!"

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR HEARTBREAK BECAUSE HE'S A COLD HEARTED PRICK!"

"NO HE'S NOT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE AROUND HIM!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM KENDALL!"

Kendall gasped at what Logan said, he felt his heart break at the thought of not having James in his life. "You can't do that Logan!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Kendall yelled but then quickly cover his mouth with his hand after he realized what he just said.

"No...You can't love him. Ever, I won't let you leave this house alone ever again. You'll never see James David Diamond again. Luke keep watch over Kendall from now on." Logan said as he got up from his chair to leave.

"You can't do this! It's not fair!" Kendall yelled with tears filling up his bright green eyes and spilling onto his pale face.

Before Logan left to take care of his plan for getting rid of James he said, "Life isn't fair." Then was gone leaving Kendall behind with tears in his eyes and a pain in his chest. He felt like he was going to be sick so Kendall made a mad dash to the bathroom and sure enough he threw up a little. When he was done there he went up to his room and locked himself inside. He sat down on his bed and cried into his pillow. James wasn't the cold hearted prick, Logan was. If Logan really loved him he would support him no matter what he did or who he dated.

~~Later that night~~

Kendall finally calmed himself down enough to stop crying. He had to text James and let him know what was going on and that seeing him again might take some time.

**Hey, Logan found out we went on our date and now he doesn't want me to see you again -Kendall**

Kendall waited a few minutes before getting a text back from James.

**Well shit. He's no fun maybe you could sneek out, let's say tomorrow night? ;) -James**

**I could but Luke is like my body guard now and I'd have to lose him first. Oh and I have something important to tell you -Kendall**

**Shouldn't be too hard to do. What is it? -James**

**Logan's planning to kill you some time in the VERY near feature -Kendall**

**Well I don't die that easy babe, he's got his work cut out for him -James**

**Okay just be careful. Night :) -Kendall**

**Will do cutie ;) Night -James**

Kendall swore he fell his heart skip a beat every time James called him a cute nickname. He put his phone back on his night stand and crawled into his bed before falling asleep for the night.

* * *

James put his phone back into his pocket with a smile on his face. One because he has fallen for the person he was just texting and two he thought it was funny that Logan thought he ACTUALLY had a chance in killing him. Cute really. James has killed people before in the past, it was and still isn't an easy thing to do. Logan probably hasn't even killed five people yet because he's a push over.

He walked into his living room and on his couch he could see the tops of Carlos' and Tony's heads close together. Getting a better look, he saw they were making-out! On HIS couch none the less. He cleared his throat and they separated, looking back at James like they were deer caught in the head lights of his car. "J-James, we can explain." Carlos started but then James spoke.

"I don't care that you two are dating or whatever. But not on MY couch got it?" James said sternly.

They both nodded their heads, got up and went back to work. Anyway, now that James knows that Logan is going to try and he means TRY to kill him. He will always be on his toes.

* * *

The next morning Kendall woke up knowing he had to work today. Yay, being paid to get harassed. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on his uniform and left to go to work. Of course stupid Luke was following him but he had no choice. When he got to work he started off his day like any other only someone was watching him and that made it weird. After a while, a man came in and sat down. Kendall sighed and made his way over to him. "Hello, may I take your order?" Kendall asked as politely as he could.

"Yeah, I like to take to out back and kiss those lips like I did yesterday." The man said and he looked up at Kendall and it was James. Kendall couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked with a real smile.

"Just thought I'd pay my boyfriend a visit since I can't see him anymore." James said with a breath taking smile.

Wait what? "Did you say I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah, I mean if you want to be. I never really found the moment to ask you yesterday."

"I'll be your boyfriend James." Kendall said and James was going to bring him down for a kiss but Kendall stopped him. "Luke is watching from outside."

Then James got an idea. He told Kendall to go out back and wait for him and he would meet him there. Kendall did as he was told with-out question. A few minutes later James came out back and he embraced Kendall before kissing him sweetly. James wrapped his arms around his waist letting his fingers just touch his butt and pulled Kendall closer and pushed him up against a wall. Kendall's arms went around James' neck, James licked the bottom of Kendall's lip and he let him in. They both let out a moan as James grind their hips together. Kendall broke the kiss and looked James in the eyes. Panting he said, "You know we can't have sex back here right?"

James smirked, "Oh course I know that."

"But that doesn't mean I can't give you something to take care of your little problem." Kendall said kissing his way down James' body getting on his knees. He undid his pants and pulled his boxers down just enough. Kendall gave the tip a quick lick just to tease James in which he groaned at. Kendall then took all of James into his mouth and began to suck and bob his head slowly as James intertwined his fingers into Kendall's golden locks of hair. It didn't take long before the brunette came and shot his seed down his lovers throat in which Kendall swallowed all of it.

Getting back on his feet he asked, "How was that?"

Panting and pulling his pants back up James replied, "That was awesome." And kissed Kendall sweetly tasting himself on his lips.

They went back out into the dinner and James ordered his normal and Kendall went about his job normally since Luke was watching but he doesn't think he's that smart to catch onto what just happened.

It's much better that way.

**Author's Note: Sorry if the smut sucked. Get it 'sucked' Lol. Anyway that might be bad smut but atleast Kames is a thing now. Will Logan find out about Kendall going against what he asked of him? Stay tuned ! :D**


End file.
